


Prisoner Exchange

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abrupt Ending, F/M, Force Lightning Torture, Gen, Unfinished, abandoned idea, cliffhanger ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: The Gungans have captured Grievous, Captain Tarpals giving his life in a brutal way to do so. In retaliation, Dooku has Anakin.He's quite a bit less humane than Padmé.





	Prisoner Exchange

 

“Master Kenobi! Dooku has Anakin and is demanding we exchange Grievous for him!” Padmé tried to keep her voice professional, but knew she failed. Badly.

Panic flooded the bearded man's holographic face. “ _Don't_ !”

“I  _won't,_ but please, you have to get him out of there. I won't be able to forgive myself if they kill him.”

The Jedi barely gave Padmé a nod before he was off the holo again, probably to organize the Anakin Skywalker rescue.

_This isn't the first time he's been captured._

The memory of his screams as Dooku tortured him burned Padmé's soul, but—

_This isn't the first time he's been tortured either._

A large part of her  _demanded_ that she throw away Tarpals' sacrifice, throw away the piece that would save billions of lives in the coming months, just to spare Anakin pain.

_But he believes in this cause, Padmé. He wants Grievous caught, and the Gungans have proven they can contain him when no one else can. Not even the Jedi's best._

_Obi-Wan loves him as much as I do, even if it is different._

_Obi-Wan will get him out. He'll live._

_We just have to hold on a little longer._

 

* * *

 

“Why isn't she  _complying_ ?” Dooku hissed, frustration clear even through the fog of pain in Anakin's head. “My master  _said_ she'd trade him for you in a heartbeat!”

He allowed himself a snicker. “So you left the Order because you didn't want to be told what to do, and immediately sold yourself to a different owner?”

“I am not  _owned_ ! I have  _power now._ ”

“You can't even make one senator do what you want her to. Not that I'm particularly surprised. She's—” Anakin broke off in a wail as Dooku sent blue fire through his veins.

Drooling, and unable to  _stop_ it, Anakin struggled to make his mouth work enough to spit out, “ _Frip you._ ”

 

* * *

 

“Anakin.”  
Warm, strong arms around his shaking body. He couldn't make his eyes focus enough to see, and his Force strength was nearly sapped. His fingers tried to curl in the tunics, just to make sure it was really  _him,_ but the attempted movement choked a broken groan from his lips.

“Oh, Anakin.” The voice sounded terribly sad, filled with tears.

Something wet hit his face—

He wanted to speak, to tell his friend, his dad, his  _everything_ not to cry, but he couldn't find the words before unconsciousness found  _him._

 

* * *

 

“I'll sit with him.”

Obi-Wan looked up, haggard from too many sleepless nights watching over the unconscious Anakin Skywalker. “No, it's fine.”

“Obi-Wan, you need to  _sleep._ You don't have to leave, we'll have a Padawan drag a mattress in here or something, but I will sit with him, and you will sleep.” Mace was not about to let Obi-Wan destroy himself.

The other stood, swayed, and had to be steadied with a hand on his arm. “Only if you wake me to tell me if  _anything_ changes— good or bad. I cannot sleep otherwise.”

“I swear it.”

Obi-Wan ended up sleeping almost an entire rotation, and through the long, silent hours Mace Windu kept watch.

_Come on, Skywalker. Come back. Don't make him outlive you. He's lost far too much already for that._

 


End file.
